Hope
by Twilighter22
Summary: 50 short, fun and inspirational drabbles centered around The Flock that will get you through the day.
1. Storm

Storm

When the flock were younger, they loved thunderstorms. There was something about the rhythmic pattern that enticed them.

Max would sit on the window sill, gazing out at the dark sky and pretend that, for once, she was a normal girl.

Iggy would stand very still and not make the slightest sound. Even though he could not see the rain drops, he captured the beauty of them as he listened to each one hit the ground.

Nudge, surprisingly, stopped talking. She didn't dare interrupt anyone's reveries. Instead, she cleared her mind and just watched.

Gazzy liked the thunder better than the rain. It reminded him of a million bombs going off at once. Each crack would make him feel more powerful and brave.

Angel didn't understand much of what was going on. All she knew was everything and everyone was calm and she liked it.

Yes, much of the flock cherished the storm; all except one.

Who would have guessed that Fang would be the bird-kid huddle under the blankets scared out of his wits.

**A/N: I love thinking about how the flock were as children. =) Reviews? **


	2. Siblings

Siblings

The Gasman loved his sister more than anyone else in the Flock. Hes not sure why but he thinks it's because they're the only blood siblings of the group. He would go to the end of the Earth for Angel. Nothing could stop him from taking care of her. If someone wanted to hurt her, they would have to go through him first. He _is _her older brother; that's the way it's suppose to be.

Gazzy would do just about anything for Angel. But this, this was too far.

"Will you play tea party with me?" Angel had said in that evil persuasive voice she had.

"A tea party?" Gazzy was confused. Even though Angel was 7 she definitely didn't act like it. Having tea parties wasn't something she normally did.

"Please? I'm super bored and everyone else is busy!"

"Guys don't do tea parties," He said firmly. He was just about to walk away when Angel did the unthinkable.

She unleashed the Bambi eyes.

Gazzy resolve broke. "Fine," He muttered. "Go set up."

10 minutes later he was sat at a small pink table in Angel's room holding a tea cup that was way to small for his hands. He watched Angel pour "tea"(Which was actually water) for Celeste.

"If Iggy saw me like this he would never let me live it down," he scowled. But on the inside he was grateful that he got to spend quality time with his sister because he didn't know if he would ever have the chance tomorrow.

**A/N: I'm an only child so it's fun hearing about the love between siblings. ( Even though I know it's not like that all the time. It's important that Gazzy spends time with Angel because they never know what tomorrow will bring. **


	3. Afterlife

Afterlife

To Max, Heaven and Hell corresponded with two things; Us and Them.

Us are the good people, like The Flock. They are the people who did good deeds and cared for the Earth. The people who stood up for the rights of other people. Those are the good-doers that belong in Heaven.

Them are the White Coats and evil scientists. They didn't give a rats ass about human life or saving the planet. (Well, they do want to save the planet but they go about it in a messed up way.) They have no morals and throw away innocent peoples lives like they are garbage. Those are the scum that belong in Hell.

That's how it used to be to Max. Plain and simple. But now she wasn't so sure. She had lived through much more in past year and now its more apparent to her that there is a grey area.

Where did the rest of the experiments go? Most of them were vicious and working with the scientists but they were _created_ that way. The White Coats gave them no choice. They filled the other's heads with countless lies that made them how they were. Some of them didn't even have a mind of their own.

Max II and Omega had both tried to kill her. It wasn't they're fault though. She actually felt bad for them. Max knew that somewhere they had a soul. Maybe that would be enough to get them a ticket to Heaven.

Another gray area is Ari. He had helped the scientist attack Max and The Flock many of times. But in the end, when it really mattered, he redeemed himself. In the last moment of Ari's life he was fighting for them. Had that few moments been enough?

Max had no idea at all.

But, then it hit her. They didn't go to Heaven or Hell and neither would she.

They belong in Mutant Heaven where nothing can touch them.

**A/N: The Heaven and Hell thing is something I ponder a lot. Reviews are welcome and appreciated. =)**


	4. Beautiful

Beautiful

"Come on dude describe the chicks to me." This is why Fang hated going anywhere public with Iggy by himself. He would _always _ask the same question. Max had asked the guys to go to the store to get food because Gazzy had blown up the fridge. Again. Halfway to the store, Fang wasn't surprised when Iggy asked to stop at the park. That's how he got into the situation he was in now.

"Ig, no. It's just not right."

"Come on! You can see them. I can't. Cut a brother some slack." Fang rolled his eyes. He used the same excuse every time. He looked up at the setting sun. He didn't want to be out after dark, and by the look on Iggy's face, he wasn't moving until he got what he wanted.

"Whatever but, I'm only doing a few." Iggy's face broke into a grin. They walked over to a vacant bench and sat down.

"I'm ready to picture the beautiful women!" Fang just shook his head. He zoned out and got into the groove of describing every girl that went by. After 7 Iggy interupted him.

"Fang."

"What."

"The last 3 girls you described sounded a lot like Max." Fang smirked. Of course, he thought, because Max is the most beautiful girl out there.

**A/N: Ehhh this one didn't turn up they way I wanted. But I still thought the Fax in it was cute. I guess this would be before Fang since he still there. Thank you for the reviews! Also feel free to leave suggestions of what I should write. **


	5. Style

Style

It's no secret that Nudge is obsessed with fashion. She adored all the cute shoes and fancy outfits. If she could, Nudge would take all the money in world and spend it all on clothes.

But since The Flock nor Mrs. M has money to do that, unless they wanted to starve to death, Nudge had to settle for reading magazines. When you walked into the house, you could find hundreds of scattered fashion magazines that Nudge had obtained (More likey stole.) from various places.

It was just a matter of time when Nudge had run out of ones to read. There was no way she was re-reading them. They were all _so_ last year. She went crazy trying to find one that she had over looked and hadn't read yet. She turned every couch and bed over and opened every drawer in hopes she would be reunited with her beloved fashion. Alas, she had come up empty handed.

Now she was standing at the door of the vary last place she had to look.

Iggy and Gazzy's room.

She serious doubted there was any in there, but she was desperate. She creaked opened the door and looked around. She didn't see any in plain sight but, hey, one of the guys could have a one hidden. She first rifled through the drawers but there was nothing except waded shirts and dirty underwear. Nudge shuttered. She got down on her hands and knees and reached under Iggy's bed. She was feeling under the bed when her hand hit something cold and smooth.

She pulled out the item and looked down at it. It was a magazine and on the cover was a gorgeous woman clad in a silver bikini. Nudge squealed. She knew she would find one! She skipped out to the living room and sat down. She had flipped to the first page when Max walked in.

"Nudge! Why are you reading _Playboy!"_

**A/N: Ahhh don't you just love a perverted Iggy and naive Nudge. **


	6. Neighbor

Neighbor

Total hated the new dog next door with passion. To him, the dog was a disgrace to all canines. The little Pomeranian let his owners lead him around on a leash. What a wimp! He also ate out of a _bowl _on the _ground. _That is just not right.

Not only was the Pomeranian a shame, he also annoyed Total to hell. He would sneak over into the Martinez yard and take a pee on Total's territory. And the cretin would dare bark excessively when Total was trying to get his precious beauty sleep. This dog was aging Total beyond his years.

Then, when he caught the mongrel making googly eyes at _his _Akila, well that my friend, was the last straw. Total was taking that excuse for a dog down.

**A/N: This seemed longer in my head. Oh well. Total is awesome. No doubt about it. **


	7. Love

Love

Dylan knows all to well the cruelty of falling in love. You are tricked into love like an addictive gambling game. He was literally deceived into loving Max and now he couldn't stop. It's not fair to have your feelings picked out for your like an outfit but, I guess he didn't really have a choice in the matter.

Love dictates your life. Dylan, under its spell, only thought about her. He was drawn to Max like a moth to a raging flame. He couldn't help himself. Max ruled his life without even knowing it.

Love hurts; a lot. Everyone knows that and Dylan knows it very well. When your feelings aren't returned, it's like a void in your heart. For him, it was like he had no heart. Max hated him. She put him down constantly to the point he just wanted to give up. But then, she would surprise him with a little compliment and a tiny smile. His heart would swell and he would fall for her all over again.

All is fair in love in war; As long as the girl your fighting for doesn't get hurt. Dylan saw how Max looked into Fangs eyes like he was the only one in the room. They loved each other unconditionally and nothing could tear them apart. Dylan still tried though. Even though Dylan knew it wasn't true, he tried to convince Fang he was no good for her but it ended up into a argument. When Max had found them like that, the hurt in Max's eyes was like a knife to his chest.

Dylan tried to win her over with his charm. He would flirt and compliment her but, it was all lost on her. If he could, he would say love was a waste of time and give up. He couldn't though. He was created to love her.

Damn those scientists.

**A/N: Don't hate me for writing this! It's not Dylan/Max. I was just pointing out how love stinks and he was the perfect example. **

** Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! If it weren't for you these stories would be crappy. **


	8. Towers

Towers

When Max, Fang and Iggy were living in the Hell hole of The School at the age of six, they lost track of time very easily. It wasn't like there cramped cages came complete with a mini clock and calendar. They tried to keep track but, when they were knocked out for days on end because of tests, they got lost all over again. The only way they found time again was if a whitecoat was in a "good" mood and informed them of the time and day. The date September 11, 2001 stuck out to them very well though.

The whitecoats did not like to show weakness. They wanted the experiments to think they were in total control. On the day of 9/11 though, chaos ensued. All the whitecoats were running around like chickens with there heads cut off. A lot of them were screaming and some even crying.

Max, Fang and Iggy knew something was very wrong. They never acted like this. The scientist were shouting to each other. The bird-kids understood bits and pieces. Towers, planes and attack were words used a lot.

More frantic whitecoats were crowded in a room near there cages. There was so many people jammed into the small room, the door couldn't close. Max and the others strained to see a tiny T.V in suspended from the wall.

On the small screen, Max saw two towers that reached the sky. They were beautiful except they were engulfed in flames and smoke. People on the ground bellow were running away from the buildings. The people on the screen were also crying out for there loved ones. Just then, one of the towers started coming down. The top floors collapsed in and the whole thing came crashing down to the ground. The bird-kids and scientists looked on with horror in there eyes.

A whole new wave a hysteria crashed. People were screaming and crying even harder. Max hoped for a second that some of the whitecoats relatives were in the building. She took it back immediately. No one should have to go through that pain.

She understood that those towers meant something to people. Max never wanted to see anything that horrible again.

She vowed on that day, 9/11, that she would try her damnist to prevent something like that from ever happening again.

**A/N: I know 9/11 was a couple of days ago. I saw the specials on the History Channel and knew I had to write a story about it. It just took me awhile to get my thoughts down on paper. **


	9. Boyfriend

Boyfriend

Recently, Mrs. M's life has been revolving completely around The Flock. When she found out she was really Max's Mom, Mrs. M was elated. She immediately took Max and her merry band of mutants under he wing. But, she had no idea what she was getting into.

Instead of taking care of one child, she now had the responsibility of 7. Not to mention Total who might as well be counted as another person. She has to cook, clean and watch them 24/7 and was lucky to get even a hour of sleep. But she wouldn't change it for the world because she loved each Flock member like they were her own.

There was one that made her uneasy though. Fang.

The way he stared at Max was unsettling. He would gaze at her for countless minutes until someone pulled him out of his trance. She wished someone would tell him that a picture lasts longer.

Even worse was the way he touched her. Fang didn't abuse her or anything but, it was still not right! He would touch her very lightly on her arms and glide his grubby little fingers all over her. Some people would describe the way he smiled at her romantic but, Mrs. M saw it as creepy.

She would sometimes here him sneak into Max's room in the middle of the night while she was sleeping. Mrs. M could imagine the stalker kid just sitting there for hours looking over her beloved daughter. (If they were doing anything else in that room then Mrs. M would kick Fang into a next week!) That mental image disturbed her greatly.

She didn't say anything to them though. She would just make sure they were almost never alone. She would also pay Angel for daily reports on there thoughts and actions. Mrs. M thought it wasn't being over protective at all; She thought it was being smart.

Still, she couldn't break them up completely. She wasn't blind to the ways Max looked back at him and the way her muscles relaxed and calmed when Fang was in the room.

No, Mrs. M could not deny it; She couldn't picture anyone else more perfect than Fang for her daughter.

**A/N: Haha Mrs. M is a bitt crazy in this one. Reviews Puh-lease!**


	10. Father

Father

"Daddy!"

Angel turned her head to the little girl. She was balling her eyes out on the ground of the park. She screamed her head of like someone was trying to kill her. Angel walked over to see what had caused the girl such discomfort. Angel noticed a red line of blood dripping from the 6 year old's knee.

What a wimp, thought Angel. I'm only a year older than her and I've had worse done to me. Try learning how to pop back in a dislocated shoulder! She watched as an older man rushed over to the girl.

He picked her up and cradled her in his arms.

"Daddy it hurts soooo bad!"

Dad. That's one thing Angel didn't have. She may have been beaten and bruised hundreds of times but, there was no one to comfort her and tell her everything was going to be okay. Sure, she had Max. She took care of Angel better than any mother could. Max was like her mom.

She didn't have a father figure though. Fang sometimes held her and read her bed times stories.

She knew that she saw his soft side more than anyone because he cared for her a lot.

To Angel though, it wasn't the same. Fang wasn't always there like a dad should be. He was too stoic and mysterious to be considered a father. Fang just didn't possess the characteristics of a dad.

Iggy would be her second choice but, Daddy's are suppose to love Mommy's. The idea of him and Max being parents together made Angel shudder.

Jeb was a perfect dad at first. He did everything right. He did even called he princess. His perfect image shattered when he betrayed them. Angel could never picture him like that again.

She had five other siblings that loved her unconditionally so she guessed she couldn't really complain. But still, it would be nice to have someone she called Daddy.

**A/N: Um so yea. Nothing really to say about this one. Kind of a spur of the moment thing. **


	11. Cookie

Cookie

Max huffed as she set down the book she was reading. She could only read every other word and was tired of figuring out the others. _The Ugly Duckling _was a much better story when Jeb read it to her before she went to bed.

Max went to get up from her seat when she heard a low growling sound. She looked down at her stomach and figured that it was the culprit. The girl slid her tiny body out of the lounge chair and sprinted into the kitchen. She stopped in front of the fridge. She opened it up but, nothing seemed appetizing.

She glanced to the side and caught a glance of a yellow jar. Cookies! Those were just what Max needed. She walk over and looked up and the decorative jar. Even though she was tall for ten, she still needed to stand on the tips of her toes. She grabbed canister and placed it on the counter.

Just as she reached in for a cookie, a small hand shot out and snatched it away from her. Max whirled around.

"Fangg! Give back my cookie!" The boy just stood there with a bored expression on his face. He held up the cookie and waved it in front of her face.

"Is this what you want," he taunted. Max went for the cookie but, he pulled it away quickly. Max would have tackled Fang if it wasn't for the rule Jeb had told them earlier in the week. If they broke something, no flying for a week. She wouldn't risk the only time she had to feel free.

So she did the next best thing; she gave him the bambi eyes. Max stuck her bottom lip out and made her eyes wide and pleading. After a minute, she about gave up when she saw Fang wasn't doing anything. Then he flashed in front of her and she felt something crumbly in her hand.

"Why did you give it back?" She questioned curiously.

Fang looked at her for a couple moments more before he responded, "Because you look cute when you pout."

**A/N: Ever wondered where Nudge and Angel learned the bambi eyes from? **

**Finally I was able to write something cute between Fang and Max! It has been a challenge. **


	12. Polish

Polish

Hair pulled back, no make-up, t shirt and jeans. That's the way Max dresses. No fuss or hassle; just getting up and going. If you thought she wasn't feminine at all, she wouldn't blame you. Except that you're wrong.

Believe it or not, Max always took about ten minutes out of her crazy life to paint her nails. One coat of a simple color would do it. No one in the flock knew why she did it. They didn't know that Max did it for him. She thought that maybe it would make her seem more girly.

No one wants to date a girl who could easily pass as a guy.

But on the day she caught him kissing the red-headed wonder, she realized her attempts were futile. What did he care if she painted her nails or not? She ran into the bathroom and scratched off all the stupid color of her nails.

She vowed never to paint them again. She stopped for a week. No one really took a notice until,

"Max?"

"Hmm?"

"You haven't painted your nails lately."

"I know."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"They look pretty when you do."

After that, Max has never left her nails blank.

**A/N: Yea this was junk. Good idea but it turned out Yuck. Im trying my best to come up with good ideas! **


	13. Gobble

Gobble

Thanksgiving is a holiday to express thankfulness, gratitude, and appreciation to God, family and friends for which all have been blessed of material possessions and relationships.

At least, that's what Wikipedia said when Max looked it up on the computer last week. She heard the term mentioned between two boastful teenager's walking past her at the park. The pair of girls were vigorously complaining about there family's visiting for something called Thanksgiving.

Max, curious, asked Jeb what it meant. He chastised her about how rude it was to interrupt a conversation, for he was talking to bald headed- and very suspicious- business man. The young girl scowled and walked off. Of course, he was always to busy for her.

That's how she ended up on their newly acquired computer, looking at various definitions of the word Thanksgiving. From what she understood, Thanksgiving was a special day where you appreciated what you had and ate a lot of food.

She was grateful for everything Jeb had given The Flock and she certainty wouldn't mind a feast. She begged Jeb to celebrate the holiday with her. He finally agreed and Max wanted to tell everyone about the special day. But, she kept it to herself. They could use a surprise.

Now she waited in her room, hearing the bashing of pots in the kitchen. She wanted to peak so bad at what Jeb was making but, she wanted to be surprised herself. She filled her head with images of succulent turkey and creamy mashed potatoes. Those were the special foods you served on this day. She made very sure that Jeb understood that.

Finally, at 6:00 he called them all to dinner. As Max ran down the hallway, she kept expecting the aroma of the fresh cooked turkey to tickle her nose any moment. She knew she was bound to smell something because now she was halfway to the kitchen. When she reached the threshold of the kitchen though, she knew there would be no aroma.

Because there was no turkey. No, mashed potatoes. Not even the cranberry sauce that look oh-so delicious on the internet. Sitting on the table was fish sticks and mac and cheese. The same, traditional fish sticks and mac and cheese they had every Friday.

The rest of The Flock attacked the food like savages, not seeing anything wrong with what they had to eat. But Max knew about Thanksgiving. And this was no way to celebrate. " Max, you better get some quick before its all gone," Jeb said seriously.

Max's fuse blew. She sprinted up to him and without hesitation, punched him square in the face. Even though she was only 11, she could pack quite a punch. Jeb collapsed on the floor, confused as hell.

"You inconsiderate jerk!" Max screamed into the air. She stormed out of the room, leaving a trail of tears and sorrow in her wake.

Who was she kidding anyway. She should have know nothing could be normal in her family.

**A/N: There is no excuse as to why I have not updated in forever. To much school work is the only culprit. I was frustrated today though so I decided to write this to get all of it out. I feel better now but you know what would make me feel even better? REVIEWS!(:**


	14. Trip

Trip

Fang leaned his head against the car window, watching the snow-dusted scenery pass by. It was the first snowfall of the season and no one couldn't deny how beautiful it made the Arizona landscape look.

Fang was resisting the temptation of bashing his head. When Nudge woke him up this morning with her eerily pleasing rendition of "Baby", he thought it was going to be a relatively normal day. Well, as normal as the flock to get.

He was the last one up. He found the three girls sitting in the living room wrapping Christmas presents. The floor was littered with brightly covered paper, bows and bags. The whole scene looked like it came out of some cheesy Christmas catalog. When he saw the smile on Max's face though, he knew that was very real. He had never seen her this elated and he couldn't peel his eyes away from her. Even the giggling she was doing was breath-taking. When she looked up at him sheepishly and blushed. Fang swore his heart stopped.

She wasn't the only ones who's face was alighted with glee. With the approach of there very first holiday, everyone was in a jolly mood. Fang had plopped down on the couch watched the girls contently. But of course when Mrs. M walked into the room and her eyes narrowed at him, the room dropped a few degree's. He knew he was screwed. When she stalked over though, he was surprised to see a somewhat civil look on her face. Normally, the only times she sought him out was for an ass-kicking, Mrs. M beat down.

Fang guessed that all came with the territory of dating her daughter.

When Mrs. M voiced her question though, it all made sense. She wanted to go Christmas tree shopping. Apparently, she needed a "man" to go with her and like the buggers they were, Iggy and Gazzy had been "busy."

Fang silently cursed. Mrs. M must be desperate to be asking him. They both knew she wouldn't particularity enjoy being stuck in a car with him. And there was no way he _couldn't_ go. What was Christmas without a tree? There was no way Mrs. M could carry a tree by herself, so he sighed and agreed to go. She told him coldly to be ready in 5 minutes.

As the pulled out of the driveway, the snow started to come down softly. Knowing he was going to regret it, Fang asked how long the ride would be. Mrs. M gave him a fleeting look, like she just realized he was sitting next to her.

"2 hours," she replied. Fang groaned inwardly. Was the closes tree farm really that far away? It would have been less stressful going to the woods and cutting one down. But, then he would have to plant a new one.

"Stupid saving the planet plan," he muttered.

About a half an hour in, they touched on the wrong subject; Max. Because of the migraine Fang currently has, he can't even remember who started the conversation. All he knew was that somehow, Mrs. M has twisted his words to make it sound like he was insulting her daughter. Then when he tried to compliment Max, he got called a dirty pig.

They're voices escalated and they spat insults at each other. Finally, Fang shut up while he was behind. Now, every so often, Mrs. M would gave Fang the evil eye; one that was so similar to Max's that it gave him a mini heart attack. He let out a sigh of relief as the cool window pressed up against his head makes his headache subside.

Fang didn't even want to think about what chaos would ensue once they arrived at the tree farm.

**A/N: So, that one was long. It was actually twice as long but I decided to leave the second part till next time. But while your waiting, you should pass the time by leaving wonderful REVIEWS.!**


	15. Santa

Santa

For the fifth time, Nudge reached up to the top branch, and for the fifth time, her fingers just brushed the needles. She blew her bangs away from her face and reached even higher. Just as the hook of the ornament grazed the branch, Total yelped from the kitchen. The crimson ball slipped out of Nudge's hand out of surprise.

"_Noo!"_ she screamed in her head. She locked her eyes on the ball, and just before it met a fatal end with the floor, it stopped. Nudge breathed a sigh of relief. Disaster avoided.

"_You _will _go on the branch!" _Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. After several seconds, the ball shifted from its hovering position above the floor and flew upward. The ornament hooked gently on the branch. Thank god for her powers; it was like a Christmas miracle.

Nudge didn't have the experience of being tricked into believing stuff like Santa Claus and Christmas miracles. She supposed it made her a bit sad not having those memories but, it also made her feel wiser; like she couldn't be fooled to believe there was a fat guy in a red suit. Did girls her age even believe in Santa Claus anyway?

She knew seven-year-old's did though.

"Angel! Come here for a second!" She called into the air. Angel came a moment later, blonde curls bouncing.

"_What?" _She asked mentally. Nudge smiled a lead her to the couch where they curled up next to each other.

"I'm going to tell you the story of Santa Claus."

"Nudge, there is no-"

"Shhh, let me have this Christmas moment to remember."

**A/N: So, I was going to continue the previous story but, I typed it up and it was crap. So I decided to leave it as it was and make this one. Hoped you like it and Merry Christmas!**


	16. Miracle

Miracle

Angel looked up at the sky splattered in shades of bright oranges and purples. The sun was setting quick, and if she didn't get home soon, Max wouldn't be to happy with her. The flock probably was already decorating the house for the New Year's Eve party.

Angel was sent out to buy some last-minute items. Apparently, two bags of confetti and four bags of balloons weren't enough for their celebration. The store was packed with throngs of people buying chips, dip and soda. It took all the effort Angel had not to be crushed by the hordes. She got out an hour later than planned because of all the people.

She picked up her pace and hurried down the sidewalk. It would have been easier to fly but, with the town crowded with people, someone was sure to spot her. About two blocks away from the house, she turned a corner and stopped dead in her tracks. There was a soft whimpering coming from the side alley in front of her.

_Eraser whimpering_, Angel thought. Her blood ran cold in her veins and her heart leaped out of her chest. _Oh no, oh no,_ she screamed internally. She wanted to flee, run faster than ever. _No._ She was braver than that. After taking a calming breath, Angel leaped into the alley prepared to fight.

When she looked down the alley, there was nothing there. Then, the whimpering came again. _Where is that coming from? _She traced the sound back to a tiny ball shaking beside a clutter of abandoned boxes. She advanced toward the boxes. As Angel got closer she realized the ball was a girl no older than she was. Her pulse calmed down and she relaxed.

The girl's head snapped up, looking Angel directly in the eye. Angel noticed how dirty the girl was. She looked worse than the flock ever had when they were on the run. The only clean spot was where the trails of her tears washed away the grime.

The girls mouth opened in surprised and choked out, "A- are you a-an angel?"

_Shit, _Angel cursed mentally. During her adrenaline rush, her wings had unfurled and now were spread out behind her.

"Uh yea, I'm an angel," she answered. How was she suppose to get out of this one?

The little girl sprang up and wrapped her arms around Angel. She didn't look it but, the girl was pretty strong.

"Oh thank you!" She cried, "You've come to answer my prayers."

Angel looked down at her. The girls ribs were easily distinguishable and her clothes were way to small for her. _She must be an orphan like me._ Angel felt really bad for the girl so she decided to play along.

"Yes, child. I am here to answer the prays," She said in the most authoritative tone she could manage.

"I've been waiting forever for a family to find me! I want a warm bed and hot meals everyday! I want to be loved and cared about and all of that stuff."

Angel felt a lump form in her throat. She felt a connection with the girl and pitied her. She knew she couldn't really give any of that to the girl. Max would be livid if Angel brought the girl home.

"I can't do anything for you now," Angel started, "but, if you keep believing, things will change. I used to be just like you and I wished for a long time for a family. Finally, I now have a group of people who love me and will continue to love me for the rest of my life. Someday, the same will happen to you. I will keep watch over you and make sure. I will make your wishes come true."

The girl stared up at Angel in amazement. She didn't say anything but, her eyes said it all. This was the happiest moment of her life.

Before the girl could say anything, Angel said good-bye and flew off. She promised herself that one day she would find that girl again and help her find a better life. She was going to be her gaurdian angel.

**A/N: I have nothing to say but to don't stop believing. **


	17. Tradegy

Tragedy

This wasn't suppose to be happening. The Whitecoats knew how close they were. They shouldn't have found out. The late-night scheming, whispering, and gentle laughter is what tipped them off. They started watching them more intently, monitoring every word they said. Now the Whitecoats had something to use against them; Each other.

The Flock, which is what they decided to call themselves now, should have known better. They all had slipped up. That is why those two were being punished, to set an example to the rest of them. The Whitecoats called it a "Stress Test" but, The Flock knew better. This was just for shits and giggles.

She was chained up on the wall, her wrists supporting all her weight, ready to snap at any moment. Her feet barely brushed the ground, and when they did, it sent an electric shock through her that made her whole body jerk around violently. The Whitecoats poked, prodded and injected her over and over again. Soon, she was just a mass of raw, bloody flesh; barely breathing and unconscious.

He was forced to watch. He screamed with each injection and cried when they held him back from helping her. She was stronger than he was though. She barely made a sound, but he couldn't hold it in. He needed them to stop.

"Please!" he shouted in agony, "I'd rather be blind then have to watch this!" He collapsed and bawled. He couldn't stand it. He wanted those images out of his head.

The Whitecoats looked at him pleasantly. They released the girl and took her to medical. She recovered without any permanent damage. The boy however, well his wish was granted. He would\ never have to see those images, or anything for that matter, ever again.

**A/N: I gave you a depressing one to offset the last one. I'm sure you can guess who the "He" is. The girl can really be anyone you want. I didn't imagine a definite person while writing. **


	18. Hide

Hide

I burst through the tree line into an opening, huffing and puffing the whole time. I stopped in the middle of the clearing and doubled over in exhaustion. That last encounter had been to close.

Wiping sweat from my forehead I looked up and surveyed my surroundings. I was about a mile into the forest when he first spotted me, and judging by how tired I was, I had ran another three miles after that. I groaned in frustration. This part of the woods was unexplored; It would take forever to find my way back home.

Suddenly, a flurry of birds shot out of the trees a few yards behind me. Something had disturbed them. He was close behind me.

I straightened my body out and cocked one ear to the side, straining to hear even the most subtle sound of leaves crunching under heavy footsteps. I perched on the tips of my toes and slightly extended my arms out beside me. I was ready to take flight in a moments notice-figuratively speaking. I couldn't use my wings or mind power.

_Crunch._

I bolted from my position. I made it to the other side of the clearing lightening fast. I scurried up one of the trees like a squirrel and took off. In this section of the forest, the branches were tightly knitted together so I could travel above the ground by hopping from tree to tree. I wanted so badly to take to the sky above the trees, but I pushed that thought out of my head. No wings, those were the rules.

I heard the rhythmic pounding of his feet bellow me. I glanced down and my heart started beating faster. He was moving quicker on the ground then I was in the trees. He was only a couple of feet behind me. I stopped and hid behind the trunk of an old oak and stared down. He stopped a moment after me. He must of heard me stop.

He looked around in every direction, but not up. I breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't know I was up in the trees. He walked off into a cluster of bushes and didn't come back out for awhile. I held my breath nervously. _What was he doing? _Finally, after 10 minutes of anxiety, he trotted back out and moved on, passing me right up.

After he was a safe distance away, I hopped down from my tree. Curious, I hesitantly approached the bushes. I walked carefully until a something stuck to my face, probably a spider web. I swatted it away without thinking and then looked up. There's a web of thin, almost invisible wires strung up in front of me; and I had walked right into them. _What the-_

Something exploded close to my right, filling the air with smoke and debris. The explosion didn't injure me but it sent me into a coughing fit. I stumbled my way through the smoke trying to keep my eyes covered from the smoke. I finally broke through the cloud and collapsed. My lungs struggled for clean air and my heart was getting a workout.

I tried to muster up the energy to get up, but couldn't move a muscle. My vision went blurry and I felt exhausted. _I could just sleep here..._

"Angel, come out, come out where ever you are!"

I snapped my eyes open and shot up. Oh no. When I had set off the bomb, I gave away my position. I got up groaning and willed my legs to take a step. I closed my eyes and concentrated on moving away from where the voice had come from.

_Left, right, left, right-uhmf. _

I ran into something hard and fell on my back hard. I opened up my eyes a slit and made out a face similar to my own leaning over me.

"I told you I could get you Angel! I win."

I scowled up at my troublesome brother. "Oh no you don't. You cheated. You used your power to bounce your voice so I thought you were in the other direction. You broke the rules"

Gazzy chuckled. "No, you couldn't use your powers. I never said anything about mine."

I didn't feel like arguing with him any further; I wanted to go home and crawl into bed.

"Whatever. But next time we play extreme hide and seek, I'm going to find you and subdue you in 10 minutes!"

**A/N: Okay, not the most interesting story, but I used this for assignment for English class. The objective was make up a scene from a favorite book and use description and imagery. Also I experimented with first person P.O.V. Which do you like better. First or third person? **


	19. Dream

Dream

Max rolled over on her stomach and extended her wings toward the suns rays. Her hammock swayed a little as she set her blue martini glass in the sand. The soothing sound of the ocean a few feet away were more relaxing than any massage.

This was her perfect little oasis. She had been her for... well, actually she couldn't remember how or when she got here. She knitted her eyebrows in confusion and tried to dig up some scrap of memory but, nothing cam to mind. Oh well, she picked up her martini again and took a sip of the sweet liquid. All that mattered was the world looked like it was in one piece, and there was no flock or Fan-

She put up her mental blocks immediately. She didn't need to think about her stressful romantic problems. Speaking of, she also realized Mr. Perfect wasn't up her ass like usual. Without knowing it, she had actually gotten comfortable with him around her but, he didn't need to be on her private island.

Max went to reach for the glass again and her hand slipped right through it. She tried again but, her hand couldn't grasp the now fuzzy looking glass. In fact, everything around her became distorted and whirly. She had the horrible sensation of free- falling. She thought it would never end until she landed on her butt. Hard.

She opened her eyes, which she didn't even remember closing, and gazed around. The scene had changed into something similar to the poem _There's a Fork in the Road. _Directly in front of her was a massive oak tree. Behind that the stone path splint into two separate ones. Max figured there was a hidden meaning behind this so she started down the left path trying to figure out what exactly that was.

She walked leisurely down the path, steel peeved that she wasn't on her beach anymore. Halfway down the path she stopped and looked ahead. Near the end of the path she saw a figure she never would forget. Fang.

Max wanted so badly to run to him but instead, she turned and sprinted back to the beginning of the path. She couldn't handle seeing the man that broke her heart.

When she reached the giant oak, she turned and ran down the right-handed path. Similarly, when she was halfway down, she saw a figure standing near the end but, this one was different. Dylan.

Him and Fang were like night and day. Even form far away Max could tell that Dylan was more open and playful, where as Fang was stoic and serious.

Max's body yearned to go to Dylan but, she couldn't handle being with him. Being with him felt right and wrong all at the same time. Again, she sprinted back to the oak. She reached it out of breath. She tried to go the opposite way of the paths but, there was an invisible wall blocking her way. There was no way out.

Except up. Max spread her wings and flew up into the blue sky feeling relived she got out. Then her wings gave out and the sky turned black and swallowed her up in an abyss.

_"Max," _a voice called out to her, "_You can't escape. You must choose one. You can't take the easy way out, or there will be consequences. Be careful. Choose right; Fang or Dylan. The wrong choice could be fatal." _

The blackness suffocated her until she woke up in her bed screaming.

** A/N: The new book come out yesterday and I just finished reading it. I was kinda disappointed, but I won't ruin it for you. This story has nothing to do with the book. I had this written before then. =) **


	20. Mood

Mood

Max POV

I walked into my mom's living room with a soda in one hand and a bowl of chips in the other. I kicked the power button on the television as I walked by then reclined in the oh-so comfy couch. It was the first I got to relax in weeks. Today was going to be one of those uncommon days where I was prepared to nothing but veg.

Of course, Fang had to walk in the room and ruin that. Usually, I would jump at the chance to spend time with my second in command but, not now. He leaned up against the wall by the door; out of eyesight. I ignored him for about five minutes until I got tired of the stoic stare he was giving me.

"Okay, what do you want, Fang. Make it quick. The best part of _Pretty Woman _is coming up," I said with a frustrated sigh.

He made a beckoning motion.

"Come here."

I groaned in annoyance. I prayed to God that he would just go away.

"No. I am actually quite comfortable with my butt in this seat."

He made the same motion again, still wanting me to get up. _Ugh._ I thought. _Hes not going to leave._ I gave him a death glare and got up and walked up to him.

"This better be good," I said with my best threatening voice. He reached into his back pocket and retrieved a cheap silver ring with a multicolored oval. I immediately recognized it as a mood ring.

"Here" he said matter-of-factly, like I was suppose to know he was going to do this all along.

"I appreciate the present but your usually not the type to give people presents for no reason."

He just stood there with the ring held out toward me. Undesirably, I swiped the ring from his fingers.

Then Fang just walked out without saying a word. Nothing. _What the hell._ I sat back down on the couch and slipped the ring on my finger. I studied it and came to the conclusion that for a piece of costume jewelry, it was actually kind of pretty.

* * *

The next day, I decided to start the day off with a healthy breakfast- cookies. I snatched the jar from the top shelf and popped that sucker open, I leaned my back up against the counter as I munched happily on the chocolaty goodness. When I finished the three in my hand, I turned around to grab some more.

When I turned back again, a pair of soft lips pressed up against mine hard. It wasn't a gentle kiss, it was chock full of power and pent up emotions. I pushed back the assailant after three seconds. When I saw who was in front of me I nearly died.

"Fang!" I shrieked loudly. "What the- why did you...?"

As I babbled on with embarrassment, Fang picked up my hand and was fiddling with the mood ring.

I stopped talking long enough to here him mutter, "Blue means in love... I love you too Maximum."

I looked down and sure enough, it was completely blue. When I looked back up, Fang was gone. I guess he was to chicken to stick around to see what I would say.

"Yes, I do love you Fang," I ended up having to whisper to no one but the empty cupboards.


	21. Feelings

Feelings

When you were younger I bet you were told over and over again to keep your hands to yourself. Don't touch that, put that down, things like that. Most likely, you touched things anyway. You didn't listen very well to your parents. Nudge does not have the choice to be disobedient. Instead of having parents telling her those things, she's the one telling herself. A wrong touch and she would see horrific things; maybe even die.

They call her power to feel emotions a gift. Sure, it helps with hacking computers, but it's also a curse. Not everyone leaves good emotions around. If Nudge touches one of those unfortunate spots, she feels whatever that person feels.

Now, that can be especially bad if say, someone was strangled in that particular spots. That person feeling would course through Nudge and she wouldn't be able to breath. Invisible hands would come up and grip her throat, squeezing the life out of her. The only way out is if someone pulled Nudge away from where she was touching. Let's make that person Max. What if Max wasn't right there, then what?

It's happened to her before. Not being able to breath, dying and no ones around. Nudge nearly died that day. Max got there in time to save her though.

You would think after that, the logical thing to do would be to watch yourself. You would take caution and be careful when you touched surface's. Nope, not Nudge. She still deliberately feels around. You would think she was crazy, but consider this.

For every frightful spot, there is a lucky spot. Places where children have been reunited with mothers. Places where people have gotten proposed to. Nudge has experienced those places too. Instead of horror, she feels intense happiness. Nothing else compares. She feels as if she is helping preserve a strangers memories; keeping them alive when other people have forgotten them.

That is the reason Nudge will suffer a thousand times just to feel one moment of pure bliss.

**A/N: I haven't updated in awhile. Blame that on ridiculous state testing. I couldn't find the room in my brain for writing idea's. But, after a month, they are finally over. So, let the updating and reviews commence! **


End file.
